People of Dorvik
Throughout the history of Dorvik people have influenced the fate of the nation. The Compendium of Influential Dorvish Citizens is the definitive guide to the influential people of Dorvik, it is currently in its seventh edition. Historical Figures Svenson von Hauer (the Great) Annabelle (Mothin) Gorham von Hauer Khar the Bloody Zhenya Dragov Gronad von Hauer Elisa von Hauer Artists Anton Vorm Anton von Strauss known as Anton Vorm, from Schrudehofen, is arguably Dorvik's most famous classical composer. He is well known for his long pieces on the piano with small amounts of orchestral assistance. Probably his most famous work is the Fourth Symphony for Piano, Tuba and Triangle. It was believed that he was related to Hulstrian architect Sigmund von Vorm. Historical records discovered by the Dorvish Historical Society officially linked Anton to the House of Strauss and uncovered that he had used the false name of Vorm to enter Dorvik for unknown reasons. Having found this out the great great great grandson of Anton immediately became a political force within Dorvish politics and royal life. Helmut Morsit Helmut Morsit is often considered the "bad boy" of Dorvish composing, he has a renown history of flings with women and a fierce reputation with alcohol. Helmut hails from the town of Medestein, he never became as famous as his longtime rival, Anton Vorm which fueled much of his music. Helmut is known for his fiery compositions and his intense, dramatic music. Morsit has found much of his music in modern day movies. Johan Stenger Kirso ]] Johan Stenger Kirso is still considered on of Dorvik's most famous sculptor, notable for his works with wood and metal. Having committed suicide in 2999 after a long battle with depression he is considered only to be famous after his death. Within the first two weeks of his death the sculpture at the Modern Museum of Sculpture in Fairfax sold for 23 million Dolgars to an art collector in Haldor. John was one of the few sculptors in Dorvik, the art of sculpture rarely caught on. Stanislav Velichkov Stanislav Velichkov is a famous Mothin who composed an impressive amount of music and art as he grew older. His most famous piece of work is the Umirashti sluzhitel or Dying Servant which is a large painting alongside perhaps the most recognizable piece of music of the same name. Stanislav died in 3100 after his wife murdered him after discovering his love affair with her brother and uncle. Politicians George Smith George Smith was the founder and leader of the National Progress Party. Born in Medestein, Dorvan to wealthy industrialist parents, the young Smith was sent to the Dorvish Military Acadamy in Mothar where he passed top of his class. He entered the Dorvish Air Force, where he excelled as a fighter pilot. In May 2328, Smith was involved in a plane crash, which saw him discharged from the military with a damaged leg. Smith spend the next few years recovering from his injury, and found a lot of time to get involved in politics. He began reading widely and yet found nothing that satisfied his wishes, so Smith decided to go it alone and form his own Party to represent his views - the National Progress Party. Smith tirelessly built the NatPro Party into a credible political force, culminating in February 2332 when a historic coalition was formed between the NatPro Party, the Allied Conservative Party of Dorvik and the Green Coalition (VolksUnie). Smith was made Internal Affairs Minister, and continued in that role for sometime. Albert Borrell The son of a cobbler, Albert Borrell grew up in a white, working class district of Kriesefels. As a child Albert did exceptionally well at school, and was one of the few from his state school to acheive a scholarship to university where he read a Masters degree in History and Politics. Borrell worked in various trades, including lecturing at a University, managing an oil rig and running a chicken farm. Borrell was one of the first members of Smith's NatPro Party, and worked his way up from a local campaigner to Justice Minister due to his charisma and incredible work ethic. Borrell is one of the foremost philosophers of the NatPro movement, with frequent publications in the Flash and Circle as well as being heavily incorporated in Manifesto writing. Mallory Factre Mallory Factre was a notable free-market advocate in Dorvik. She ran a blog, www.themalloryfactor.dk, in which she frequently attacked parties, politicians and companies. She also wrote many editorials for rightist-leaning newspapers. Notable groups that she has attacked include: *The DCMLU, which she calls "Socialist" and "Bolshevist". *The National Progress Party, which she views as "Fascist" and "Ultra-Restrictive". *Various non-party-affiliated organizations, like www.voteleft.dk, a pro-DCMLU advocacy group. *Recently, she has attacked all the Dorvish political parties - the Patriotic Conservative Party of Dorvik and Moderate Party of Dorvik for working with the NatPro, and the Green Coalition (VolksUnie) for joining the DCMLU in opposition. She declared that her "ideal government" would include the Patriotic Conservatives, Green Coalition and (possibly) the Moderates. Every election cycle, she endorses a party or candidate on her website. In the last elections, she voted for the Allied Conservative Party of Dorvik and their Presidential candidate, Ying Hai Pan. Raymond Petrov Heinrich Bohm Lothar Faust Meinhard Grunewald Odacer von Vinisk Christian Petrov Category:Dorvish people